


What They Don't Know

by DeadEndDiary



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadEndDiary/pseuds/DeadEndDiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could describe it as a typical friendship, so why did it just feel like one to both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Don't Know

It was an indescribable feeling that encased Phil whenever he was near Dan. Not one person could name it a typical friendship, so why did it just feel as one? It was blatantly obvious the fans... or well the phans had a meticulously thought out idea about meaning behind 'Dan and Phil' even though there was no solid evidence to confirm anything. Phil knew that and it only frustrated him more, he was such a dependant person who wants the internet to fill him with all the answers. But it was never going to happen. Sometmes Phil wonders at night or while editing a video if Dan ever has the same thoughts, but who is he kidding Dan is most likely too distracted by his existential crisis about the inevitable end which is death to even consider for a moment that there was a connection between them. Phil would also be lying if he said he never sat on Tumblr on a rare occasion scrolling through the endless Phan posts but avoiding most phanfiction (past Tumblr tags have had him fearing for anything else he would not want to imagine.) He mostly searches for any answers to his questions which have been building since 2009. Phil knew he had changed Dan - for better and for worse but Phil was glad he could have such an impact on his life. He remembers how Dan would comment on everything Phil posted, they always made him smile and still today Dan's words still make him laugh just the same as six years ago. He just wished that this long amount of time of not understanding these thoughts and feelings have left him to believe it might be too late. 

Dan knew Phil was different. It wasn't ever things he said or what he did, it was just the incredible atmosphere and experience he brings along with him whenever they do something together. The world shines that bit brighter and everyone appears so much happier when Phil was nearby. Sadly Dan felt he could never live up to be like Phil truly; during the evening or morning when they both are just relaxing in their apartment Dan begins to contemplate the habits and tiny parts of him which all gather up into imperfections. He dreads to know how many important documents are stashed behind a desk he has no idea what are for, or the amount of things he has dropped and broken. Who would want to have a friend who breaks their possessions all the time? As well as this he knows Phil can live an innocent life because he is not constantly wallowing away in utter depression and deflation while he experiences yet another existential crisis questioning his entire existence and what he is meant to do with it. How was life to cruel? He understood the phandom more than Phil did which he felt more aware of his actions and words in videos but there is always something.... THEY ALWAYS FIND SOMETHING! Dan was getting tired of trying to hide it. He was starting to question whether they were just meant to be friends forever and keep living the same way until they can go no more.

Every moment that they see each other or talk to one another. Every word, every gesture is just a hint and answer to all of Phil's questions. Each smile, each laugh Phil creates because of Dan is a way to prove he is accepted. Yet they are both too blinded by love to see it.


End file.
